Astolfo
Servant Rider (Apocrypha) is a male jumper servant.This page contains information about Astfolo in Fate/Another V 1.2O. Innates Evaporation of Reason * Mana Cost: 0 ** Type: Disease ** Hotkey: F ** Increases strength by 10 for 10 seconds. ** Penalty: 10% movement speed reduction ** Cooldown: 40 seconds ** Note: not stackable Skills Trap of Argalia: Down with a Touch! * Mana Cost: 100 ** Type: Anti-Person Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: Q ** Description...(yet to add) *** Lv 1: 150 damage *** Lv 2: 200 damage *** Lv 3: 250 damage *** Lv 4: 300 damage *** Lv 5: 350 damage ** Cast Range: 700 ** Cooldown: 7 seconds ** Special: Renders target unable to move for 1 second. ** Upgrade: Golden Light Cavalry Lance T (Lengthens the immobilize duration by 1 second, making it 2 seconds in total) ** Note: Target still can use items, cast spells and turn in place. Luna Break Manual: Magical All-purpose Tome of Tactics * Mana Cost: 200 ** Type: Army Barrier Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: W ** Activates B rank magic shield for every allied servant(?) within casting range. *** Lv 1: 600 cast range *** Lv 2: 700 cast range *** Lv 3: 800 cast range *** Lv 4: 900 cast range *** Lv 5: 1000 cast range ** Cast time: 1.5 seconds ** Duration: 20 seconds ** Upgrade: Destruction Declaration U (Adds dispelling effect on cast, and reactivates B rank magic shield 1 second after the cast) ** Note: Applied B rank effect is entirely identical to the effect of B rank scroll (nullifies up to 600 magical damage). La Braque Luna: Magic Flute That Calls Panic * Mana Cost: 400 ** Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: E ** Description...(yet to add) *** Lv 1: 400 damage *** Lv 2: 475 damage *** Lv 3: 550 damage *** Lv 4: 625 damage *** Lv 5: 700 damage ** Cast range: 600 ** Area of Effect: 400 ** Cast time: 0.85 seconds ** Cooldown: 27 seconds ** Special: All opponents within area of effect get confused for 0.3 seconds and are forced to use the "Stop" order once. ** Upgrade: Resonance U (Increases range and damage by 100, doubles the time targets may get confused, adds 300 range to confusion trigger and confusion lasts 1 second longer) Hippogriff: Otherworldly Phantom Horse * Mana Cost: 800 ** Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: R ** Description...(yet to add) *** Lv 1: [ 600 magical + 150 physical ] damage *** Lv 2: [ 750 magical + 200 physical ] damage *** Lv 3: [ 900 magical + 250 physical ] damage *** Lv 4: [ 1050 magical + 300 physical ] damage *** Lv 5: [ 1200 magical + 350 physical ] damage ** Cast range: 1300 ** Area of Effect: 400 ** Cast time: 0.5 seconds ** Activation time: 0.5 seconds ** Stun time: 1 second ** Cooldown: 40 seconds ** Special: If any target is under effect of Rule Breaker, the damage dealt is magical and equal to + magical damage - 100 * Breaker Multiplier, which is applied once, unlike 2 damage instances when target is not under the effect. ** Upgrade: Passion for Hippogriff Y (Adds 250 to magical damage of Hippogriff and 50 to physical damage) Attributes Golden Light Cavalry Lance * Hotkey: T * Stat Points Cost: 9 # Trap of Argalia Q: Lengthens the immobilize duration by 1 second, making it 2 seconds in total. # Increases the base attack range of Astolfo by 250 and gives it immobilize effect of Trap of Argalia with lesser duration of 0.33 seconds. Passion for Hippogriff * Hotkey: Y * Stat Points Cost: 15 # Hippogriff R: adds 250 to magical damage of Hippogriff and 50 to physical damage. # Increases base movement speed of rider by 50. Destruction Declaration (Casseur de Logistille) * Hotkey: U * Stat Points Cost: 13 Makes Astolfo remember Luna Break Manual real name by recognizing the moon is not in the sky. Changes Luna Break Manual W to Destruction Declaration (Casseur de Logistille), granting it following effects: Adds dispell effect for every ally. Reactivates B rank magic shield 1 second after the cast. Permanently increases Magic Resistance of Rider by 10% (to C Rank (15%)). Resonance: Reinforce Sonic Armor * Hotkey: I * Stat Points Cost: 14 Improves La Braque Luna E: * Increases both area of effect and damage by 100. * Doubles the time targets may get confused, making it 0.6 seconds. * Confusion lasts 1 second longer. * Increases range of spells which trigger confusion by 300. Max La Braque Luna (Combo) * Hotkey Sequence: FWF * Total Mana Cost: 200 * Skill Sequence: Evaporation of Reason → Luna Break Manual → Max La Braque Luna * Description: Produces 5 dense subsonic soundwaves which disturb servant control every second for each servant within effect range. * Damage: 5x300 * Range: 1300 * Duration: 5 seconds = Category:Servants